


A casa da enseada

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, M/M, The Witcher Netflix Series Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Jaskier precisava se afastar do mundo e comprou uma casa em Porto Valente. Mas não esperava que seu problema fosse bater na sua porta, em busca de perdão.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	1. A casa da enseada I

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nos personagens retratados na série da Netflix,   
>  e baseado nos livros.  
> Personagens secundários, locais e história me pertence.

— Ora se não é o nosso mais ilustre bardo, Visconde de Lettenhove, senhor da palavras e canções eruditas, aquele que tudo toca vira calor e emoção. Salve, Julian Alfred Pankratz...

— Tá, tá, pode parar com essa apresentação, Duk, não tem ninguém olhando.

Jaskier estava parado em frente aos portões de Porto Valente, sua verdadeira cidade Natal. Ficava alguns quilômetros de onde havia recebido seu título de Visconde, mas quase ninguém sabia desse detalhe. Mudou-se ainda muito pequeno para a outra cidade, enquanto a pequena vila de pescadores ficou para trás, junto com as histórias mentirosas de um pai bêbado e falido.

Sua mãe casou-se novamente e teve uma vida um pouco mais digna. Sorte de Jaskier.

Contudo, estava de volta ao antigo lar de seu pai, unicamente para se esconder do mundo. Duk, o guardião do portão, anunciava a todos que chegava por ali. Embora não houvesse plateia para ouvir. A cidade estava indo de mal a pior, desde que monstros marinhos migraram do sul para o norte e acabaram com a pesca, única forma de economia local.

Duk, a quem Jaskier já conhecia de sua passagem pela Universidade de Oxenfurt, era um homem baixo e que possuía uma generosa barriga. Os dois se conheceram em algumas das muitas festas que Jaskier frequentou e ele jamais esqueceria de todas as duzentas e vinte e cinco tortas de javali que Duk comeu num festival de quem comia mais tortas. O prêmio, um leitão cor de rosa, não deveria mais existir desde aquela época. Mas, ao contrário do que pensou, Jaskier olhou para o lado e viu um bicho tão redondo quanto Duk e com um laço em volta de seu pescoço inexistente.

— Se lembra da Madame Lestrange? — Duk desceu com dificuldade do caixote que havia subido para fazer as honrarias. — Ela não mudou nada.

— Estou vendo, continua... bela, como sempre foi. — Jaskier estreitou os olhos e olhou ao redor. — Onde estão as pessoas dessa cidade?

— Estão na prefeitura, fazendo uma reunião. Parece que alguém comprou algumas propriedades e todos estão preocupados. — Duk começou a andar pela rua principal vazia, acompanhado de Madame Lestrange. Jaskier ia logo na frente, passando a mão nos cabelos. O calor daquela cidade era quase insuportável, se ele já não tivesse visitado o deserto e quase morrido nele.

— Sim, sim, eu as comprei. — Ele falou, de forma tranquila. — Onde é a prefeitura?

Duk estava com a boca escancarada, e se Jaskier não tivesse visto Madame Lestrange com dificuldade de respirar antes, ele ia pensar que a leitoa também abriu a boca de surpresa naquele momento.

***

Quando você tem o coração partido, a única coisa que resta é tentar recomeçar. Esse era o lema de alguém que Jaskier conheceu há muito tempo, mas que se encaixava perfeitamente em sua situação atual.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que tinha o coração partido. Contudo, era a primeira vez que não sabia como reparar a dor que sentia. Isso porque não foi o responsável pelo problema que causou aquele sentimento. E não estava ao seu alcance fazer com que a pessoa se redimisse das dolorosas palavras proferidas, quando teve seu coração estilhaçado em mil partes.

— Como a vida é dura, Madame Lestrange. — Ele suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos na sacada da casa que havia comprado semanas atrás.

A leitoa estava deitada no chão da varanda e suas patas mal conseguiam encontrar descanso com a barriga protuberante.

Jaskier causou uma grande surpresa ao comprar a casa da enseada, uma residência famosa por ter sido palco de um dos maiores acontecimentos de Porto Valente, o nascimento da princesa Samila. É claro que isso aconteceu há quase meio século e a casa estava abandonada desde então. A rainha havia sido resgatada de um naufrágio e deu a luz ali, em Porto Valente. Foi assim que a cidade ficou conhecida no mundo, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ninguém mais se lembrava daquele lugar, então o valor imobiliário caiu muito e Jaskier usou de suas economias para comprar a casa.

Precisava morar longe de lugares que eventualmente poderia cruzar com um certo bruxo. E era isso, comprou uma casa, uma taberna e um depósito que iria transformar em estalagem, assim que conseguisse um bom carpinteiro, já que o responsável pela reforma da casa da enseada acabou desgastando o único mestre de obras da região.

Contudo, a casa estava arejada, limpa e com os reparos bem feitos. Jaskier olhou orgulhoso para as portas duplas que dava para a sala elegante que ia até o outro lado na cozinha. Os quarto estavam vazios ainda, porque todos os móveis foram destruídos pela maresia. Mesmo assim, ainda dava para se orgulhar de seu novo lar, mesmo que fosse dormir em cima de almofadas improvisadas, ou da leitoa. Tanto faz.

Jaskie suspirou novamente, ele estava entediado. Pensou que olhar para o mar fosse ajudar a trazer de volta cor a sua vida, alegria ao seu coração despedaçado, e música ao seu mundo. Porém, nem mesmo se uma sereia aparecesse naquele momento e acenasse para ele das rochas onde as ondas quebravam, Jaskier ia conseguir dar um sorriso.

Depois de tantos anos, e tantos foras que levou na vida, quem diria que um bruxo seria o responsável pela queda do maior bardo que o mundo já viu?

Ele virou-se para a leitoa e lamentou o azar que havia acometido sua vida.

— Você deveria ver, Madame Lestrange, eu era como uma estrela brilhando no mundo. Um sol, por assim dizer, levava luz a todos os lugares que passava e sorriso nas bocas desdentadas dos miseráveis. Ah! Se o mundo fosse um pouco mais justo, quem estaria pagando por isso seria ele.

A leitoa tentou se mexer, mas as patas ainda balançavam no ar. Jaskier continuou, sem se dar conta da dificuldade do animal.

— Ele teve a coragem de olhar nos meus olhos e falar que desejava não ter me conhecido. Acredita? Sim, pois ele teve essa audácia. Depois de tudo o que passamos, e não vou enganá-la Madame Lestrange, nós passamos por muitos problemas juntos. Foram elfos, monstros, feiticeiras malucas e taradas, e tudo o mais de estranho que possa imaginar. E eu estava lá, como sempre, um amigo fiel, o companheiro de aventura. Para que? Para ser chutado feito um cachorro sarnento quando não mais agradasse aos desejos daquele bruxo. Se arrependimento matasse, olha, eu estaria empalado a esse momento.

Depois de tanto falar, Jaskier ouviu o gemido rouco da leitoa e foi ajudá-la a se levantar. Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu virá-la. Mas continuou sentado no chão da varanda, pensando onde tudo havia dado errado na sua vida.

Desde quando ele se deixava levar pelas emoções e se afundava na lama do amor? Nem mesmo Henrietta teve o dom de abalar sua alegria de viver. Então, o bardo chegou a uma conclusão lógica.

— Geralt me enfeitiçou!

— Quem é Geralt? — Duk perguntou, enquanto arrancava um pedaço de carne do osso em sua mão.

— O bruxo, ao qual comentei. — Jaskier estava sentado no chão, ainda não havia mesa e nem cadeira e sua casa, então eles estavam comendo a moda piquenique, com uma toalha no chão e a comida disposta sobre ela.

— Oh! O lobo branco, sim, aquele da sua canção. — Ele balançou a cabeça, mas Jaskier não conseguia nem ver seu pescoço, quem dirá entender o que aquele sinal significava.

— Eu tenho certeza de que foi um feitiço. — Jaskier continuou, envolto das teorias que sua mente criava. — Tudo faz sentido, a gente se encontrava sempre de forma suspeita e aleatória. Todas as vezes que eu ouvia seu nome, era como se um chamado divino me levasse até ele.

— Espera, você e o bruxo de Rívia são um casal? — Duk abaixou a mão pela primeira vez na noite e ignorou a comida.

— Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? — Jaskier se levantou. — Aquele bruxo me enfeitiçou para que eu corresse atrás dele feito um cachorro desesperado e apaixonado.

— Então você realmente está apaixonado?

— Estou enfeitiçado. — Jaskier o corrigiu, erguendo o dedo indicador. — E eu vou conseguir uma forma de me curar. Você vai ver.

Dia após dia, Jaskier buscou em livros e todos os tipos de pergaminhos formas de quebrar um feitiço de amor. A maioria dos contra feitiços precisava do coração da pessoa que havia realizado o ritual. E estava fora de cogitação arrancar o coração do peito de Geralt. Além disso, Jaskier duvidava que o bruxo tivesse mesmo um no peito.

Quando os livros já não resolviam mais, ele partiu para as curandeiras que Duk encontrou nas redondezas, elas não eram tão bem familiarizadas com rituais de magia do amor, mas sabiam como fazer o intestino voltar a funcionar de forma regular. Duk ficou agradecido pelas dicas.

— Não existe uma forma para quebrar esse feitiço. — Jaskier lamentou, sentado na poltrona de sua sala. Agora, já mobiliada. Havia se passado três meses e desde então ele ainda se sentia medíocre. Não conseguia sequer tocar uma música em seu alaúde e isso, ele jamais perdoaria. Geralt teria que pagar por fazê-lo tão mal. — Mas, como?

***

Em uma manhã, quando voltava de sua caminhada matinal a beira da praia, Jaskier notou uma movimentação próximo de sua residência. Ele levou a mão à testa para fazer sombra e conseguir olhar melhor o que vinha de lá.

O trotar manso da égua sobre a areia causou preocupação. Jaskier olhou para os lados e tentou identificar se estava tendo uma miragem. Havia caído em muitas miragens no deserto, mas não conseguia identificar nada que o expusesse a tal drama.

Mais alguns metros e Jaskier reconheceu a égua e o seu dono. O bardo estancou no mesmo lugar e não conseguia mexer as pernas. Logo atrás, um outro cavalo vinha fazendo companhia para o primeiro e mais ao fundo, bem longe deles, estava Duk, acenando com os dois braços e gritando algo que ninguém entendia.

Quando a égua parou diante de Jaskier, ela apenas bufou e o bardo sorriu. Não poderia jogar no animal a tristeza que o seu dono lhe causou, por isso ele ergueu a mão e fez carinho em Plotka.

Os gritos de Duk começavam a fazer mais sentido, e todos viraram a cabeça para olhá-lo se aproximar lentamente, mas com um esforço tremendo.

— O que? — Jaskier perguntou, aos berros.

— Rívia... O bruxo de Rívia. — Duk parou, tentando puxar o ar pela boca. — Salve...

— Tudo bem, Duk, já entendi. Ele está na minha frente. — Jaskier suspirou, enquanto uma jovem de cabelos acinzentados descia do cavalo e entregava para Duk um cantil com água para ele se refrescar.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou, preocupada e Jaskier olhou para Geralt, se perguntando mentalmente quem era aquela garota gentil que nada se parecia com o brutamontes do bruxo que a acompanhava.

— Sim, obrigada, senhorita... — Duk a olhou sem saber como chamá-la, o que era uma vergonha para o Senhor do Portão.

— Cirilla — Ela disse.

— Salve, Cirilla. — Duk disse, erguendo a mão, muito cansado para continuar.

— Não liguem, é o trabalho dele. — Jaskier comentou, acenando para o amigo que retornou para seu posto na portaria da cidade.

Jaskier voltou a passar a mão na cabeça da égua e com um sorriso quase morrendo nos lábios ele virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção de sua casa.

— Espere, Jaskier. — O bruxou falou pela primeira vez, mas Jaskier estava decidido a não cair naquele feitiço novamente. — Onde vai? Jaskier...

O bardo continuou andando e logo depois foi seguido pela égua e o cavalo. Ele só parou quando subiu as escadas para sua varanda.

— Agora vou entrar na minha casa e espero que ninguém me incomode. — Jaskier falou alto o suficiente para que Geralt ouvisse.

— Ele deixou a porta aberta. — Ciri comentou, olhando para Geralt.

— Sim, ele deixou. — O bruxo encarava a varanda vazia, e os sinos que balançavam com a brisa do mar.

— Vamos ficar aqui ou... — Ciri moveu a mão, segurando a rédea do cavalo.

— Vamos esperar um pouco mais. — Geralt respondeu.


	2. A casa da enseada II

Jaskier andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cozinha. O fogaréu estava acesso e ele esquentava água na chaleira, enquanto seus passos iam de encontro a madeira com força. Por algumas vezes, o bardo lançou a cabeça para fora da janela, observando o movimento do lado de fora, mas não estava acontecendo nada.

Depois de preparar um chá, fazer uma mistura de pão e colocá-lo no fogo, Jaskier esfregou as mãos em um pano para limpar a farinha e caminhou até a varanda. O sol se punha e o céu causava um espantoso espetáculo de luzes. Mas não era uma novidade para ele, que via a mesma cena todos os dias.

Contudo, a garota que acompanhava Geralt olhava para o céu, deitada sobre a areia e apontando para cima. Do lado dela, o bruxo preparava a fogueira e os animais estavam descansado nas proximidades.

Jaskier retornou para a sala e bateu o pé algumas vezes no assoalho reformado. Ele fechou os olhos, irritado, não poderia deixar uma garota tão jovem dormir no relento, não é?

Pensou mais um pouco, tentando encontrar uma forma de não parece preocupado com o bruxo. Porque ele não merecia nem um minutinho de sua consideração. O que era tarde demais, já que ele estava pensando agora se os dois haviam comido algo na viagem.

— Espera... — Ele piscou, abrindo a boca espantado. — O feitiço parece mais forte do que esperado. Maldito. — Jaskier girou os calcanhares e foi até a varanda. — Você, Bruxo de Rívia, deveria se envergonhar por ser um maldito bruxo.

Geralt apenas virou a cabeça e olhou na sua direção.

— Está pronto para conversar, Jaskier?

— Não, você não merece minha atenção. Aliás, eu não estou ouvindo nada. Vou falar exclusivamente com a donzela na praia. — Jaskier pigarreou, limpando a garganta e voltou a falar. — Senhorita, tenho uma lareira bem quentinha aqui, além de um pão fresco e chá. Por favor, sinta-se convidada a entrar na minha morada.

Após falar, e mover os braços de forma teatral, Ciri se sentou na areia e perguntou para Geralt o que ele achava que deveriam fazer.

— Vá, veja o que esse tolo tem a dizer. — O bruxo falou. Ciri não o deixou repetir a mesma coisa, levantou-se e pegou o manto que havia esticado na areia, sacudindo-o.

Ela subiu as escadas e viu uma leitoa cor de rosa na varanda. O animal parecia respirar com dificuldades, mas apenas estava dormindo.

Ciri entrou na sala e desculpou-se antecipadamente por sujar o chão de areia. Jaskier estava lá, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— Onde o bruxo está? — Ele perguntou, olhando por cima dos ombros dela.

— Na praia. — Ciri virou-se e olhou para a porta vazia. — Ele permitiu que eu viesse.

— De certo porque não tem coragem de me olhar na cara. — Jaskier levou a mão ao rosto e quando notou, roía uma das unhas.

— Senhor, peço perdão pela intromissão, mas o senhor disse que era só para eu entrar.

— Sim, de fato. — Ele abriu as mãos e pediu que ela se sentasse. — Como encontrou esse bruxo maldito, minha doce menina?

— Nós nos encontramos. — Ciri disse. Quando ela começou a narrar sua história, um filme passou pela cabeça de Jaskier. Ela não precisou dar muitos detalhes para que ele a reconhecesse como a neta da rainha Calanthe. Os pequenos olhos verde esmeralda de Ciri eram doces e Jaskier podia ver gentileza e verdade nela.

Suspirou, imaginando todos os problemas que Ciri passou até chegar aos domínios do Bruxo e, então, sua postura voltou a ficar rígida.

— Ele por acaso disse a que veio? — perguntou, levantando-se da poltrona e direcionando Ciri para a cozinha, não poderia deixar a princesa com fome. A mesa foi posta com toda a boa comida que ele possuía e deixou-a à vontade para comer. Embora ela também precisasse urgentemente de um banho e uma boa pasta de óleo natural nos cabelos danificados.

Mas a fome era o mal a ser combatido primeiro, depois o ressecamento capilar.

Ciri falava enquanto comia, mal parecia ter sido educada num palácio. Mas a sua energia tão jovem animava Jaskier. Ela contou todos os caminhos por onde passaram desde que se encontraram. Os perigos que viveram nos últimos quatro meses e o lamento de Geralt por ter afastado seu único amigo.

— Ele disse isso? — Jaskier ergueu a cabeça, forçando o coração a se manter tranquilo no peito.

— Bem, ele disse que você era a única pessoa falante que ele não tinha vontade de jogar um feitiço para calar a boca. Ou algo assim. — Ciri lembrou-se de usar o guardanapo e limpou a boca suja de geleia de framboesa. — Ele também disse que cometeu um erro, e queria corrigir.

— Ah! É mesmo?

— Eu conheci muitas pessoas cruéis desde que deixei meu castelo em chamas. Mas eu posso garantir que poucos foram tão amáveis comigo, como Geralt foi.

Jaskie sabia que não era certo falar mal de Geralt para a princesa, eles estavam conectados por algo muito mais forte do que seus próprios sentimentos.

Depois que Ciri comeu, o bardo a levou até o quarto de hóspedes e ofereceu a ela um banho quente e roupas de cama limpa para relaxar. Ciri agradeceu e fechou as portas do quarto, enquanto Jaskier voltava para a sala. Ele pensou no que a jovem havia dito, e foi caminhando devagar até a varanda.

Madame Lestrange dormia profundamente e roncava como nunca. Lá na praia, Geralt estava deitado, olhando para o céu.

— Estava me lembrando de nossa viagem até Salvia. — Geralt comentou, sem se mexer do seu lugar. — O céu estava assim, como esse, estrelado. Lembra-se do que a rainha cigana disse naquela noite.

Jaskier girou os olhos, achava que Geralt era um canalha por se lembrar daquela viagem, principalmente porque ele ficou doente a maior parte da viagem.

— Sim, me lembro. — Jaskier falou.

— Ah! Agora me ouve? — Geralt soltou essa, com bom humor, fazendo Jaskier trincar os dentes. — A rainha disse que nos entregaríamos e sentiríamos amor. Eu nunca achei que isso fosse real. Mas começo a duvidar.

A atenção de Jaskier foi capturada. Ele observou o bruxo se levantar da areia e andar sem pressa, subindo as escadas e deparando-se com Madame Lestrange no meio do caminho.

— Na mesma noite, caiu uma tempestade terrível e você queria me deixar do lado de fora da tenda. — Jaskier falou, recordando-se do frio que havia passado, e os tapas na cara que levou das ciganas que mandaram ele embora de suas tendas, sobrando apenas Geralt com companhia.

O bruxo passou por cima da leitoa e se aproximou de Jaskier, que deu um passo para trás.

— Está me evitando.

— Então você entendeu? — Jaskier riu, debochado. — Foi você quem disse que não queria mais me ver, e pôs algum feitiço em mim. Oh! Eu sei de tudo.

— Que feitiço? — Geralt respirou fundo e o bardo podia ouvir o som da respiração pesada dele.

— Não se faça de ingênuo, seu bruxo maligno. — Jaskier aponto com o dedo na direção de Geralt. — Me enfeitiçou para que eu andasse à sua sombra e fosse para todos os lados com você. Fez de mim gato e sapato, antes de jogar na minha cara que eu trouxe desgraça para sua vida. E veja só com quem você está agora... — Ele sorriu, mas falou baixinho em seguida. — A princesa de Cintra, que você me acusou de ter ido sem sua vontade para a festa do noivado da princesa Pavetta. Agora está andando pelo mundo com a menina suja, com roupas rasgadas e o cabelo que mais lembra um ninho de mafagafos. Pelo amor, Geralt, uma princesa merece vestir-se com as melhores sedas, você é um péssimo pai.

Jaskier notou que Geralt ouvia tudo em silêncio, o que parecia ser um pouco irritante, mas também curioso. Ele poderia dizer que era mentira, ou mandá-lo às favas, mas continuava parado na varanda de sua casa, ouvindo seu falatório.

— Sabe o que mais doeu? — Jaskier caminhou pela varanda, a noite estava mesmo especialmente iluminada pelas estrelas e a lua no céu. Contudo, seu coração ainda não brilhava como elas. — Eu sei que você estava irritado com Yennefer, mas você se voltou contra mim naquele dia e colocou toda a culpa das suas decisões ruins sobre meus ombros. — Jaskier prendeu o ar porque estava falando muito mais alto do que devia e a princesa Cirilla não merecia ouvir aquela discussão.

— Jaskier...

— Não, não me venha com essa voz. — Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, forçando-se a segurar as lágrimas que revertiam sem seus olhos. — Você enche a boca para falar sobre nossa viagem até Salvia, sabe que esse assunto é delicado para mim e mesmo assim me faz lembrar daquele beijo roubado.

— Você não pediu para eu guardar segredo.

— Não seja tolo, você quer me comprar com lembranças doces para no fim me apunhalar no coração.

— Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. — Geralt cruzou os braços e encostou-se na beirada da varanda. — Eu admito que errei, você tem toda razão, não posso jogar em você a culpa dos meus problemas. E é por isso que vim até aqui, para pedir desculpas.

Jaskier virou-se e olhou nos olhos amarelos do bruxo.

— Você acha que desculpas vai fazer esse feitiço desaparecer? — Ele perguntou, irritado.

— Não há feitiço. — Geralt disse, com paciência.

— Então como explica eu não ter mais o meu brilho? Há meses não componho uma canção e não sinto o sabor doce das amoras. — Ele mexeu os braços exasperado. — As amoras, Geralt. Nem as amoras. Nada faz sentido.

— Jaskier... — Geralt tentou se aproximar, mas o bardo o impediu. — Você é um homem adulto e inteligente, sabe que esses não são efeitos colaterais de um feitiço.

— Eu não sei, me diga você, bruxo cruel. — O drama na voz do bardo chamou a atenção de Ciri, que foi até a varanda. — Sinto muito, jovem Cirilla, não queria incomodar seu descanso.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela falou, caminhando até o bruxo. — Acabei de tomar um banho incrível, até sais de banho eu usei. Você não vai tomar um banho também? — Ciri olhou para Jaskier. — Ele pode? Já faz alguns dias que não encontramos uma boa hospedaria na estrada e viemos de um acampamento cheio de percevejos.

Jaskier soltou os ombros, derrotado pelos olhinhos suplicantes da princesa. Ou ela era muito astuta ou muito ingênua com suas palavras e bochechas coradas. Ele permitiu que Geralt entrasse e relaxasse na banheira.

Enquanto ouvia um burburinho entre Ciri e Geralt conversando no quarto, o bardo quase encerou o chão da cozinha com seus sapatos novos andando de um lado para o outro. Ele mexeu em todos os utensílios em cima do fogão, arrumou a mesa novamente, e pegou uma garrafa de vinho da sua despensa. Olhou melhor o rótulo do vinho, era uma boa reserva e não iria gastar com Geralt. Guardou-a e pegou outra garrafa, mais recente. Ele teria que se contentar com o sabor daquela uva.

De banho tomado, Geralt sentou-se à mesa com Ciri ao seu lado. A princesa elogiava toda a comida que Jaskier preparou e alegou que não comia tão bem há dias. Ciri falou mais do que os dois à mesa, enquanto eles comiam e bebiam em um silêncio cortado apenas para responder a ela.

A princesa bocejou, quando relaxavam na sala diante da lareira, ela espreguiçou os braços e perguntou se teria algum problema se ela fosse dormir naquele momento. De modo algum Jaskier impediria a garota de descansar. Afinal, havia dormido com percevejos na estrada.

— Que coisa cruel. — Ele disse, quando retornou para a sala. — Você não pode deixar uma princesa dormindo no relento.

— Ela precisa conhecer o mundo real.

— Muito bem, eu conheço o mundo real e nem por isso meus cabelos são maltratados.

Geralt riu, minimamente, com o caneco de vinho na mão já vazio.

— Se é assim, seria muito bom ter seus conselhos na estrada.

— Como é? — Jaskier levou a mão a orelha, querendo ouvir novamente o que o bruxo dizia. — Agora eu sou importante para você? Quer meus conselhos?

— Escute, Jaskier. — O bruxo soltou o ar pela boca de forma audível. — Depois que encontrei Ciri, meu objetivo maior era te procurar. Em nosso último encontro você me ofereceu para viver no litoral, então eu decidi viajar por todo o litoral em busca de alguma pista que levasse até você. Cheguei em Pont Vanis e encontrei um oficial que alegou conhecê-lo. E então aqui estou, buscando reparar meu erro, se você me permitir... é claro.

Jaskier sentiu o peito aquecer, seu coração parecia à vontade com as batidas aceleradas. Ser responsável pela peregrinação do bruxo fazia bem ao seu ego. Mesmo assim, ainda se sentia frágil naquela relação.

— Tenho medo de um dia você acordar e dizer que foi tudo um erro. — Jaskier lamentou, desabafando em voz alta. Ele se sentou na poltrona, com as pernas entreabertas, olhou para o alaúde preso na parede. — Quanto tempo será que vai levar para que o Bruxo de Rívia se canse de um bardo?

O ritmo acelerado de seu coração o confundia. Jamais havia sentido medo da rejeição como agora. Geralt mexeu-se no sofá e se levantou, ajoelhando-se no chão, diante dele. O bruxo capturou sua mão e a levou até os lábios para um beijo terno nos dedos.

— Se esse dia chegar, então eu estarei morto por dentro. — Geralt falou em voz alta, para que Jaskier não tivesse dúvidas de seus sentimentos. — Levei um tempo para entender que eu o afastei de mim porque sentia medo do que meu coração me dizia. Mas ficar sem você foi muito pior.

— Tolo, você não tem coração. — Jaskier ensaiou um sorriso, mas as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

— Meu coração foi enfeitiçado. — Geralt ergueu a mão e acariciou o queixo dele. — E eu não acho que há um contra feitiço. — Ele aproximou-se de Jaskier e o beijou nos lábios.

No momento seguinte as mãos de Jaskier rondaram o pescoço do bruxo e o abraçou tão forte quanto pode. Ele nunca imaginaria ouvir aquelas palavras de Geralt. Estava achando que receberia no máximo uma desculpa pelos erros cometidos, mas o bruxo estava ali mostrando para ele que havia sim um coração em seu peito e ele era seu.

O beijo apaixonado os levou até o quarto de Jaskier e a única coisa que ele poderia lamentar era ofender os ouvidos da princesa Ciri com seus gemidos e o ranger da cama ao receber o bruxo.

A risadinha de Ciri na manhã seguinte não incomodou Jaskier que sorria amplamente, enquanto era servido de café. A jovem havia preparado a mesa e aguardava os dois para comerem juntos.

Depois da refeição, Jaskier decidiu mostrar sua propriedade para os dois, também os levou até a estalagem e a taberna que já estavam recebendo fregueses de outras cidades vizinhas.

— Sabe, Geralt, as pessoas em Porto Valente não são muito valentes como sugere o nome, por isso há animais marinho impedindo a economia local de se fortalecer. — Jaskier levou a amora aos lábios, sentia o gosto saboroso da fruta desmanchar em sua boca. Era tão bom poder sentir novamente o gosto das coisas.

Geralt o olhou seriamente, era um trabalho complicado e seria necessária uma magia poderosa para mantê-lo por mais tempo dentro da água. Contudo, o olhar de Jaskier e sua voz lamuriosa sobre como ele ainda estava chateado, fez o bruxo abaixar a guarda. Jaskier era inteligente o bastante para usar suas armas contra ele. E, agora que sabia o que havia em seu coração, aquele olhar e os pedidos complicados aumentariam.

Eles caminharam pela praia, ao pôr do sol, e Jaskier contou histórias sobre aquele lugar. Histórias que seu pai um dia contou para sua mãe.

Jaskier parou em frente ao mar, sentindo em seguida as mãos de Geralt acolher o seu corpo em um abraço calmo. Ele se virou e recebeu um beijo do bruxo. A boca entreaberta, exigente pela sua, movendo a cabeça para o lado a procura de um perfeito encaixe.

***

Quando o último animal marinho foi derrotado, Jaskier estava lá para recebê-lo na praia. Ele colocou uma toalha seca sobre seus ombros e deu algumas batidinhas em seu peito, dando parabéns.

As costelas quebradas e a água no ouvido iriam sarar em breve, assim como a economia local de Porto Valente.

Jaskier comemorou, levando-o para a casa da enseada, lá havia um banho quente preparado especialmente para ele. Também um caneco cheiro de vinho da melhor qualidade, Jaskier achou que dessa vez o bruxo merecia tudo do bom e do melhor, inclusive a companhia na banheira. Ele retirou a roupa sem muita pressa, fazendo o bruxo admirar seu corpo sob a luz do sol que estava se pondo naquele momento.

O bardo cantarolou uma nota musical e, antes de entrar na banheira, ele repetiu a mesma cantoria, e depois, e depois...

— O que houve? — Geralt perguntou, apoiando a mão na banheira, enquanto segurava o caneco de vinho com a outra.

— Estou tendo um surto de inspiração. Preciso do meu alaúde. — Jaskier saiu do banheiro, enquanto Geralt recordava-o de que ele estava pelado. O bruxo ouviu um roncar vindo da sala e viu Jaskier entrar correndo novamente no banheiro com o alaúde na mão e uma cara empalidecida. Madame Lestrange o perseguiu até lá, mas foi impedida de entrar no banheiro quando a porta se fechou.

— Ela tentou comer sua linguiça? — Geralt começou a rir sem parar.

— Não há graça em suas palavras, Geralt, aquele animal se afeiçoou a mim desde que cheguei aqui. Agora é que ela não vai mais me deixar em paz.

Geralt continuou gargalhando e pediu para Jaskier entrar na banheira e deixar o alaúde para depois, pois aproveitariam aquela inspiração em algo mais barulhento.

— Gostava mais da sua versão sensível. — Jaskier comentou, entrando na banheira e sendo puxado pelo bruxo, caindo em seu colo em seguida.

— É mesmo? — Geralt passou a língua no pescoço do bardo e mordeu a orelha. — Quer que seu seja mais sensível? — As mãos do bruxo acariciavam o quadril de Jaskier com volúpia, fazendo-o rebolar sobre seu corpo.

A resposta de Jaskier foi um gemido alto, e do outro lado da porta do banheiro, Madame Lestrange soltava um grunhido rouco, fazendo o Bruxo de Rívia voltar a gargalhar.

Jaskier o estapeou no braço e ordenou que ele voltasse a se concentrar no que era mais importante ali dentro.

— Eu vou cuidar de você direitinho. — Geralt voltou a beijá-lo, puxando os seus lábios com uma mordida.

Jaskier podia sentir o corpo estremecer com a excitação aumentando, o coração acelerado já estava se acostumando a nova batida. Falando em coração, os estilhaços de antes pareciam ter sido colados com alguma cola fortalecida e aqueles beijos longos.

Ainda que ele temesse o futuro incerto ao lado do bruxo, Jaskier sabia que uma coisa era certa, não dava para se esconder de um grande amor, nem mesmo na mais longínqua cidadezinha do litoral. O amor o perseguiu até lá, mostrando para ele que era como uma criatura viva e pulsante.

Recomeçar também era uma boa solução para quem possuía um coração refeito. A diferença era que agora ele não precisava fazer isso sozinho. Estavam junto, pelo tempo que fosse, na casa da enseada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi um conto curto de duas partes, mas muito divertido de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Beijos


End file.
